


ringpop proposals (one of flash thompson's great ideas)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, also how the heck am i supposed to indent paragraphs here i lit rally have no idea, are ao3 tags like tumblr tags where u ramble and ppl listen or do u skip em, bc we are soft and love two pining idiots, i rlly dont know what else to tag this as i'll update the tags as i go ig, im trying to just write and post first then edit later <3 bad idea but here i am, like i googled it but my brain said nope so ig i'll edit that later too sorry, sorry this sucks i'll edit it later maybe possibly but probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: flash thompson was never seen without a ringpop either in his locker, his pocket or his backpack.funnily enough, peter parker was rarely seen without a ringpop on his finger.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	ringpop proposals (one of flash thompson's great ideas)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i actually know nothing about the mcu despite watching nearly every movie so. my brain just cannot comprehend bad worldbuilding like it has B) anyway i dont rlly care either im just here for spiderman and thats IT. also thanks to my sister alenia for inspiring this with our rp. ringpops are so iconique to us now. i also hate this a lot im so sorry it’s. it’s bad. i wrote most of it at midnight and didnt edit it :) also i have no idea how to make words italicized or anything i simply die instead. also be gentle guys im 15 and have an easily shattered ego <3 i also don't know how to indent paragraphs here but im too tired to care tbh it's 1 am im not gonna cry over this i wont i'll figure it out after i sleep <3 enjoy!  
> edit: hippoty hoppity i tried my best to indent the paragraphs but i dont feel like editing the rest of it rn hehe. enjoy!

the first time flash proposed to peter was at the avengers tower. he had told peter the first time they properly hung out as friends he would, in his words, “literally marry you on the spot if you took me to your internship with you, what the hell man.” and he stuck to that word as best he could.  
“and this- oh, this is so cool, it’s got the coolest view, look,” peter had rambled on, almost nervously, as he showed flash around the tower before taking him to his favorite balcony.

“dude, this is so sick. like, it feels kind of freeing being outside and being able to see everything like this, y’know?”  


"yeah, i know.” he had said quietly, and flash thought maybe peter understood even more than he himself did. he didn’t comment on it though, and he let silence overcome them as they watched the view. it was comfortable, just standing there with peter. safe.

After they had been standing there for awhile and flash knew they would probably be going inside soon, because apparently there’s some kind of ustanding on a balcony with somebody in complete silence between the two of you for over ten minutes is weird, or whatever, so flash knew he had to act before the perfect moment was gone.  
taking his backpack off his shoulders and ignoring the curious look peter was giving him, he searched through it for a moment before finding the ringpop in a small zipper pocket.

“peter parker, i know i haven’t always been the best to you,” he said as he grinned widely after getting down on one knee. “and i’m glad you’re letting me be your friend, like really glad because you’re actually pretty great. like, super great. and i told you if you a couple weeks ago i’d marry you on the spot if you ever brought me to your internship, and i can’t exactly marry you, so i’m just proposing for now. So, peter parker, will you make me the happiest man on earth and accept my ringpop proposal?” flash had to stop himself from laughing so many times throughout his speech, unlike peter who was hunched over laughing by the time flash was finished.

“yes, a-a thousand times yes!” peter managed to get out after a minute of wheezing through his laughter, wiping his tears as if they were happy tears from the proposal, not from laughing to hard he couldn't breathe. 

flash tried to slip the ring on peter’s finger, but frowned after it got stuck halfway on his ring finger. “you have big fingers.” he mumbled. he slid the ring back off and bent it a bit wider before trying again. and again. it took flash 3 tries before he could fit it around peter’s finger, by which time both boys were laughing so hard their hands were shaking which made it extra hard. but after the struggle, the ringpop was finally on peter’s finger and flash had brought him into a hug like every proposal ever, because he figured a kiss was a bad idea.

“aww, it’s even blue! that’s my favorite” peter giggled into flash’s shoulder, (yes, he really giggled and no, flash did not blush. or so he says)  
everything was fine, flash was finally interacting with peter in a way that didn’t end with peter crying and flash feeling sick to his stomach with shame, and he felt like he could be natural and genuine around peter. it’s a nice feeling, one flash hasn’t felt since elementary school at least.

they stayed in the hug for a few minutes, the only movement being peter moving his hand to put the ringpop in his mouth. it, just like the silence they had before flash “proposed,” was comfortable and safe.

“so, did you just get engaged? because i’m more than willing to pay for the wedding.” someone said, and flash froze. he didn’t want to let go of peter and respond to whoever had spoken, too embarrassed from being caught like that to reply, and knowing it was one of “earth’s mightiest heros” or whatever they called themselves didn’t make anything better.

but of course peter was just overjoyed at this. “mr. stark! this is flash, he goes to school with me.”

well. that was certainly the most embarrassing part of the proposal by far.


End file.
